Little Girl Lost
by Storm Arashi
Summary: What would happen if a child had been locked inside the Pizzeria by accident? Phone Guy warned Mike that the animatronics would go after him, but he never said anything of if there was ever an endoskeleton the size of a child... And unfortunately for one little girl she's been locked in on her birthday... And things are happening.


_I'm scared…. I want my mommy…_ She thought curled up under one of the tables, her knee's brought to her chest, hiding her face. She couldn't believe this happened on her BIRTHDAY of all things.

She was turning seven, she was so excited, she had told anyone who spoke to her what was happening on that day, she was as happy as a clam. Even had a new party dress to celebrate the day… Even if it was at a pizza place, she was still content. But now somehow she got left there. The birthday girl. And now it was dark.

The little girl's eyes welled up in tears as she buried her face into her knee's sobbing quietly.

There was the sound of someone running, she jumped a bit and realized it was a security guard, but he seemed like he was scared.

Why would he be scared?

This was supposed to be a fun place right?

_And Freddy and his friends are here… They're funny and nice… Not scary…._

But now that she saw them in the dark they did look a little creepy. Bonnie had his eyes closed, head tilted forward a bit, Chica was staring emptily into space and Freddy's eyes seemed… Off. They weren't that shiny friendly blue that reminded her of things like Superman or cotton candy.

They were black…And they just seemed to be staring ahead.

She whimpered a bit and ducked back under the table shaking like a leaf. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mother and father. Or her big brother.

_Big brother would protect me._

_I want my big brother….._

The girl covered her ears as she heard something. It sounded like heavy footsteps… And mechanical whirring.

She didn't dare look up too afraid to move.

Mike swore a little as he looked at the security camera to the main dining hall around the stage. He could make out a child and Bonnie was standing near where she was. "C'mon kid, don't move, don't move." He wished he could turn the light on in the place. But the idea that they could magically disappear by turning on the light, was a pipe dream. He looked again and Bonnie was gone.

He heard a groan as he checked the lights slamming the door shut when he realized the rabbit was there following the normal pattern.

_Great homicidal animatronics are here… AND a little kid is locked in here with them!_

_Wait…. Would they harm a kid?_

_There's no known endoskeleton to resemble children…._ He thought checking the lights to find the rabbit gone and checking the right door sighing in semi-relief that Chica was not there.

He started to devise a plan.

He just hoped the "spawns from hell" as he so "fondly" called them left the kid alone long enough to get her out of there. If he could get her to the office, they'd both be safe until six AM… He hoped. He was still at 95 percent power.

The little girl looked up realizing besides Freddy no one else was there. She had looked up to see Chica standing there before but she was gone now.

_They're alive…?_

There was a small glimmer of hope in her chest, maybe if they were alive, they could help her find a phone and call for her mother and father to come get her. _Lessee…. If I remember right.. Freddy's the boss since he's always been in the front… So he probably knows where to find a phone! _ She got up her little white party shoes making a click on the tile floor as she dusted off her dress heading for the stage, naive to what the animatronics could do.

"Mister…?" She asked softly, Freddy didn't move. She pouted, when after waiting for a few minutes he didn't move or even turn his head. "... Do you know where the phone is? I'm lost… I can't find my mommy or daddy."

Again no response.

She frowned and walked off, disappearing around the corner when Bonnie teleported back into the room. Tears stung her eyes as she sobbed a little, it was dark and scary in the pizzeria at night, she was hungry and thirsty. She barely touched her pizza at dinner (her party was as late into the day as possible, it started around four and lasted until eight) and only had one slice of cake.

She passed the management office and doubled back spotting a phone. She got another bit of hope as she hurried over and grabbed it off it's cradle listening for a dial tone.

Nothing.

The little girl frowned and hung it up gently and sniffled wiping her eyes. "I wanna go home…" She whimpered as she rested for a moment before leaving again.

Unaware a security officer was cursing as he lost track of her while trying to fend off the animatronics.

"Damn kid is gonna get us both stuffed into suits!"

When she came to a stop she was at a place she remembered being sad about when she realized it was closed. The Pirates cove. But it wasn't quiet.

She heard laughing.

"Hello?" She called quietly making her way inside.

She heard something move as she looked to the stage to see something looking out. She crept closer, though the quiet "click clacks" of her little white shoes gave her away. The animatronic fox just stared out at her. She tilted her head, her hair falling into her eyes a little, he did the same.

She giggled a little and did it again the animatronic again mimicked her.

"Hi there."

The fox was silent looking at her in what seemed to be confusion. He was supposed to find that pesky out of uniform guard, children were supposed to be gone at this time.

Her small smile fell as she lowered her head. "Guess you don't know where I could find a working phone huh?" She asked softly.

Foxy, could hardly believe a child was in here talking to him, but a child that was lost? THAT was a new one. If there was a lost kid around closing time, most of the time they'd turn up, claiming Freddy showed them the way back.

_Ol'Fuzz brain probably didn't even see 'er… She's smaller then most of the kiddies we get here._

"...Arr."

The girl looked around and gasped a bit realizing that Chica was standing at a weird angle looking in, her head was turned one way but her body another, and her mouth was moving but nothing came out.

It was creepy looking.

"G-go 'way…" She whimpered backing up.

"Don't move." Someone whispered. She stood totally still, until the robotic chick moved away. She relaxed but squeaked when she realized a cold hand was on her shoulder.

"Are ye alright little lassie?"

She looked up and shook her head before new tears fell as she fell to her knee's sobbing. Her little form shaking as she sobbed and screamed. "I WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY DADDY! NO ONE'S HELPIN' ME! I CAN'T FIND A PHONE TO CALL THEM TO COME GET ME AND CHICA IS SCARING ME!" She wailed at the top of her lungs, causing one security guard trying to fend off another double assault to curse as they disappeared hearing the child's screaming.

"Kid be quiet!"

_Foxy can kill you kid, he might've even caused the Bite of '87!_ The man silently wished the urge would shut up, he checked the camera's finding Bonnie and Chica were actually far away from the Pirate's cove.

"S-shh aye it be all well missy-" The pirate hadn't had contact with a child since… Since that day, and he was rusty literally at calming them down. He remembered back in the day, if a child fell and started having a screaming fit like this child's it was common for them to try to quiet them and help them find their parents so they could be properly tended to.

"I'm scared.." She stopped screaming enough to hoarsly say this. "Chica looked scary…. Freddy looked scary… His eyes were black mister… They're supposed to be blue, why is he scary now? He didn't answer me when I asked him where the phone was but Chica and Bonnie were gone!"

Now he understood.

The animatronics whilst they secretly took pleasure in scaring the ever living daylights out of that suitless animatronic… They never wanted to frighten or harm a child.

"Aye...Missy…" His endoskeleton's legs creaked as he knelt to her level, placing a hand gently on her head. _Easy now… Nice and gentle… She's so small…._ "How old are ye?"

"S-seven today…"

"Seven! What a lucky age!"

"It doesn't feel lucky…" She mumbled but got up after a moment and moved so she was sitting on the edge of the stage.

Foxy moved so he was crouched beside her. "Unlucky eh? Well matey you're at one of the best places in the world for your birthday! I'd say that's lucky!"

"I'm all alone though." She said softly frowning, her eyes looking as glassy as a set of marbles from unshed tears. "And I'm hungry...I'm thirsty…"

"Do ye have some coins?"

"Coins?" Foxy tapped her shoulder and pointed, she looked over to see a vending machine still operating. "Oh! There's gotta be water in there!" She jumped up and ran over fumbling with her pockets until she found enough money for a juice box and hurriedly put it in the machine bouncing a little on the balls of her heels, humming a little song as her juice fell into the slot. She eagerly retrieved it and skipped back over to Foxy plopping down on one of the leftover chairs.

"There much better aye?"

She giggled. "Aye-aye captain!"

The pirate grinned, he hadn't heard that in a long time but glanced at the time. "It's rather late isn't it missy?"

"Yeah…. It's way past bedtime…"

"Why.. Don't we get you somewhere so you can rest a bit? Maybe have someone call yours folks?"

'Who?" She shrunk back in her chair a little. "N-not Freddy right? Or the others?"

"No, no." He quickly assured the child. "None of them… Erm… Let's say he's ANNOYING but harmless…"

"Okay…"

Mike was about to venture out the door when he took one last combing of the place to make sure he could make this somewhat suicidal mission when he saw Foxy was gone from the cove as was the girl. "Oh no, no no nono-"

Foxy leaned in… With the child in tow and screeched at Mike.

Mike grabbed the girl and shoved the animatronic out avoiding his teeth as he slammed the door shut.

The girl looked confused. Foxy had only asked the security guard to call her parents, but he treated him so badly. "That was mean!" She wailed.

"Kid you don't know what he's capable of." Mike said as he knelt to her level and decided a bit of power loss was worth at least getting a calm reaction as he closed the right door.

"He was bringin' me to you so you could call my mommy." She said crossing her arms before frowning. "I-I can see mommy again right?"

"Y-yeah… Soon as six comes."

"Six AM?" She gulped a bit and sat on the floor leaning back against the desk. "Why?"

"Well… Freddy and his friends don't like visitors late at night."

"Their scary…"

"Yeah… But I saw you on the camera's talkin' to Foxy there… Did he hurt you?"

"No… He was talkin' to me… He was nice…"

_That's weird… That pirate hates most anyone that looks at him._

"What did he say?"

"Just the normal stuff… Asked me how old I was, tried to cheer me up cause I was here since it's my birthday… And showed me the vending machine so I could get a juice box… And told me not to move when Chica was looking in the room." She shuddered bringing her arms around herself. "I don't know why Chica was scary. She wasn't like that before… And Freddy didn't look at me.. And his eyes were scary."

_Tell me about it kid._ Mike thought before opening both doors checking to make sure no one was near them. "Listen…. It's just cause it's dark… Okay?" He tried to reassure her.

"Okay… But how come-"

"They're really good at playing a scary game of peek a boo at night."

The girl tilted her head. "Peek-a-boo?"

"Well… Sort of. More like hide and seek. And we gotta find 'em with the camera's but they break the rules so if they show up here trying to hide in here where the seekers are we gotta close the door on 'em. Okay?"

"Okay…." She was unsure, but the man was a security guard and the only grown up in the place. "Can I play?"

"Sure. Check the door lights every now and then but don't leave them on. Gotta conserve power."

"What happens if the power goes out?"

"... Freddy plays a song to say he won."

"But he wasn't hiding."

_he will soon kid… He will soon…._

"Just trust me okay?"

When six AM came the next day Mike was stunned. All during the night the only animatronic to give him issue was Foxy who kept trying to get in from BOTH sides which was unusual for him. The little girl was returned to her parents the next day and had told them about how the guard had taken care of her.

They both knew no one would believe them if they said one of her "babysitters" was a mechanical fox.


End file.
